pense que ella lo sabía
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: que paso con yoh y ana?... un triste songfic de su relacion dedicado a anonim jejejejeje leanlo. Talvez algun de ustedes puedan consolar el vacío del shaman....


Song-fic basado en la cancion "I thought she knew" dedicado a anonim ¡seguí haciendo songfics que los haces muy bien! esta cancion es interpretada por el grupo estadounidense 'nsync si quieren bajenla para que puedad escuchar lo linda que es....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era una noche muy singular en la casa Asakura pero por lo visto uno de sus habitantes había acortado su estadía en el lugar. Ana Kyoyama. Ella, según los demás se fue a su pueblo. Pero nada era lo que parecía sino que... Yoh y ella tuvieron un ligero problema, la indecision se había metido en cada una de las venas del asakura provocando en el una singular resolucion de agresividad en contra de ana pues ella había preguntado acerca de sus sentimientos ya que no tenía caso tener un compromiso si el sentimiento no era mutuo. Yoh lo sentía, estaba enamorado de ella, pero lastimosamente las palabras no podían salir de su boca.  
  
She was my once in a lifetime- ella fue la unica en mi vida  
  
Happy ending come true- un final feliz hecho realidad  
  
Ohhhhh I, guess I should have told her- supongo que debi haberselo dicho  
  
I thought she knew- pense que ella lo sabía  
  
She said I took her for granted- ella dijo que yo la tomaría como cualquiera  
  
That's the last thing I would do- esa es la ultima cosa que haria  
  
Oh I'll never understand it- Nunca lo entendere  
  
I thought she knew- pensé que ella lo sabía  
  
"Sabes que ella no regresara"- dijo len tao a su amigo -"si yo se lo hubiera dicho... pero yo pense que ella lo sabía, pense que ella entendia mi corazon"- respondió asakura.  
  
La soledad se sentía en el aire. Yoh estaba destrozado. La unica oportunidad de amar que tenía se habia escapado simple y sencillamente por su estupidez e inseguridad, estaba muy arrepentido de lo sucedido. La noche no era muy acogedora pues una lluvia comenzo a caer sobre todo japon haciendo una mayor reaccion de tristeza en el castaño shaman.  
  
"esta leccion tuviste que aprenderla a la mala...."- fue lo ultimo que le repuso el chino   
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her- pense que lo sabia, mi mundo giraba a su alrededor  
  
My love light burned for her alone- mi llama de amor se encendia solo por ella  
  
But she couldn't see the flame- pero ella no pudo ver la flama  
  
Only myself to blame- solo mía es la culpa  
  
I should have known- debí haberlo sabido  
  
I should have known- debí haberlo sabido  
  
"no puede ser... jamás la veré de nuevo"- suspiro desanimado yoh.   
  
Por supocisiones falsas había terminado cualquier tipo de contacto con ana pues se enfurecio cuando esta le pregunto que era lo que sentía, si lo mejor era terminar ese compromiso... el no había entendido que lo que ella quería hacerle entender era su amor sin condicion. No era lo que el quería. No era lo que deseaba. No era lo que debía pasar. Todo fue una jugarreta del destino en la que el estaba muy arrepentido. Jámas volvería a amar.  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken- un corazon lleno de palabras nunca dichas  
  
Now that we're through- Ahora que ya terminamos  
  
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken- He culpado a mi alma por tener ese silencio (algo así)  
  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)- pense que ella lo sabia  
  
En esos momentos la lluvia recordó en el los momentos, los cuales desperdicio por mantener en el silencio. Si el hubiera hablado, si no hubiera callado pero... el hubiera no existe. Los hechos ya eran conclusos. Yoh Asakura extrañaba a Ana, más de lo que podía controlar, pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado -"Hace ya una semana se fue... y no ha vuelto"- decía yoh a su amigo Len -"debes de saber... que ella jamás volverá a ti"- consolo el chico.  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her- pense que lo sabia, mi mundo giraba a su alrededor  
  
My love light burned for her alone- mi llama de amor se encendia solo por ella  
  
But she couldn't see the flame- pero ella no pudo ver la flama  
  
Only myself to blame- solo mía es la culpa  
  
I should have known- debí haberlo sabido  
  
I should have known- debí haberlo sabido  
  
"Es mi maldita culpa... mi maldita inseguridad... mi maldita existencia..."- gritaba tratando de desahogarce sin embargo eso no era posible, su furia se calmaria unicamente con la precensia de Ana Kyoyama. Esa persona que era tan especial, la que lo hacía sentir a mil por segundo.- Se había ido... para siempre. Se le había escapado de las manos aquellas simples palabras; 'te amo', nunca llegarón a ser escuchadas por la rubia sacerdotisa. Su ser era simplemente construida para la unica persona que ahora ya no estaba en su vida.   
  
She was my once in a lifetime- ella fue la unica en mi vida  
  
Happy ending come true- un final feliz hecho realidad  
  
I guess I should have told her- supongo que debi haberselo dicho  
  
"Ella era mi unica oportunidad de realizarme....¿porque no le dije?"- seguía reclamandose el samurai. Su torpeza logró un gran distanciamiento, ese final feliz no llegaría. Ana Kyoyama lo dejó. Yoh ya no sabía que hacer por más que intento deshacerce de su dolor, todos esos intentos fueron en vano... Su furía, enojo y tristeza se calmaría con esa una persona que el amaba -"Ana..."-   
  
But I thought she knew (I thought she knew)- pero pense que ella lo sabía  
  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)- pense que ella lo sabía  
  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)- pense que ella lo sabía  
  
I thought that she knew- pense que ella lo sabía  
  
"Pense que lo sabía... ¡¡PORQUE NO PUDE RESPONDERLE!!- gritaba sin encontrar respuestas. Entre la lluvia pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus tristes ojos. No era lo que quería. Ahora el silencio tomaría posecion de su escencia sin su querida anita a su lado no había razon de vivir. ¿Como estaría ella? ¿Necesitaría a alguien que la protegiera de la lluvia?.... no sería yoh. Su error, su silencio y la inseguridad bloquearon a su ser -"pense que lo sabía..."- repetía constantemente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
^^ espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review... Onegai? 


End file.
